When using the injection devices to inject liquid for example into food capsules, there is often a space between the piston and liquid in the needle tube. A small amount of gas occupy the space which cannot be discharged from the needle tube. As the piston is pressed, the pressure of the space absorbs the force, thus greater force is needed to push the piston.